


We'll Meet Again (And Again)

by elutherya



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Moon God Seoho, Sun God Yuchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Seoho makes a startled noise, as if he’s somehow surprised despite the fact Yuchan has been sweeping into his space like this endlessly. Those shared moments at dawn and dusk, those moments that Yuchan spends the days thinking about on loop. Counting down the time to when he can fold Seoho into his arms and wrap around him for just a moment, a blissful, gentlemoment.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Seoho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	We'll Meet Again (And Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoho/gifts).



> Kris has always happily jumped into my DMs to yell about Seoho and I adore it to the moon and back, but they hit me with "Favourite Boys Yuchan with Lit Seoho" and the way I broke at that. The [combo](https://twitter.com/Elesteria/status/1296515599812632576?s=20) was just too good to resist and I am always happy to indulge in wild crossovers and self indulgent content. Love you my son ♡

It’s the tinkling sound that pulls Yuchan’s attention from the paper sprawled across the ground in front of him. He’s up and on his feet quickly, pen falling from his hand as he pushes himself up and twists around. He can’t help the noise that escapes him when he settles on his feet, always so open in his own feelings.

Seeing Seoho awake always feels like a revelation.

He’s scrubbing at his face as he pads over, the numerous gold bangles Yuchan’s gifted him through their time together, glittering around his wrists. His long white robes shimmer in the fading light of the room and his lips are so incredibly red from where he’d probably been chewing on them in his sleep.

Yuchan lurches across the space, uncaring of the fact that Seoho still hasn’t acknowledged him. 

There’s so many words on the tip of his tongue, a collection of greetings, questions and thoughts. _Hi, I missed you. Did you sleep well? Sehyoon brought gifts from his garden and I saved you some._ Instead, Yuchan twists his hand into Seoho’s robes, pulling him in as close as he can and noses under his chin. “Love you through the stars.”

Seoho makes a startled noise, as if he’s somehow surprised despite the fact Yuchan has been sweeping into his space like this endlessly. Those shared moments at dawn and dusk, those moments that Yuchan spends the days thinking about on loop. Counting down the time to when he can fold Seoho into his arms and wrap around him for just a moment, a blissful, gentle _moment_.

Despite the way Seoho grumbles as Yuchan winds his arms around his waist, Seoho’s hands still find their way up into his hair and keep him close. It makes it easier to stomach the way Yuchan’s eyes are already getting heavy, sleep dragging at the edges of his mind with merciless claws.

It’s always the hardest part, orbiting into Seoho’s space when time allows them, but knowing he only has a minute to enjoy it. He doesn’t let his dissatisfaction at the situation well up, his hurt that they’re thrown into the turmoil of stolen seconds rather than having the endless life time they’d both been promised. Instead he focuses on how warm Seoho feels in his arms.

“Sleep well,” Seoho’s voice is quiet, words pressed against Yuchan’s cheek. Yuchan nods forward, wishing so badly he could just stay awake, but sleep drags him under and Seoho’s arms wrap tighter around him as he sags.

It never feels quite like sleep. 

It’s fleeting touches and memories, it’s reliving all the moments Yuchan’s experienced up until now. It’s that warm sunny morning when Yuchan first opened his eyes and _was_. No guidance, nothing but a dark haired boy in shining white robes crouched in front of him with a soft “Hello Solé.”

He hadn’t been Yuchan then, but neither had Seoho been Seoho. Solé and Noctra, just two beings pulled together from nothing but dust, dreams and wishes.

To say he’d been immediately enamoured would be an understatement. His fingers had twitched with the need to reach out, to drag them over the soft skin of the other boy’s cheek and see if he was really tangible. Instead he’d swallowed and done the only thing he knew how to do, smile.

Their time was always drawn into those tiny moments during dawn and dusk, a place where they coexisted, before one of them inevitably succumbed to sleep. Repeating, looping, systematic.

Seoho was an anomaly. Someone he barely knew and yet knew better than anyone else.

Junhee was the one who came next, the blanket of the sky and stars and everything that held them all together. He’d settled in front of him, just like how he’d blinked open his eyes to find Seoho there, and asked if he was ready to learn. He’d smiled and everything in Yuchan had flared hot for a moment.

 _Family_ , he’d later learn, were the people who made you feel safe and loved. Who made you feel seen and warm, and treasured. Junhee was the first, and the one who taught him all the words the universe had ever whispered. He was the first, but not the last. Along with him, he brought Byeongkwan who taught him how to laugh and run, and Sehyoon who showed him how to slow back down and rest. And then there was Donghun.

Donghun had been the one to give him his name. Had sat him down and asked him if he wanted something that belonged to him and no one else. He’d helplessly nodded, not knowing just what Donghun was offering him, but wanting it regardless. 

Name after name.

It was a seemingly endless list, as Donghun sat in front of him, repeating every name he had ever heard whispered in the woods. 

Name after name, it continued until Yuchan shot forward, hands falling onto Donghun’s knees as he gasped out a loud, “That’s me!”

Donghun had reached up and ruffled his hair, repeating the name so that Yuchan could hear it again and again. Something that was his, something that he couldn’t bring himself to say until Seoho was stumbling out into their shared space with a yawn and Donghun had long since returned to the woods.

“I’m Yuchan.” Seoho had startled as Yuchan tugged at his robe, struggling to keep up. It was clear that he didn’t seem to understand what was being said, so Yuchan gave another tug of Seoho’s robes, before pointing at himself, “I’m Yuchan.”

Seoho paused, tongue flicking out over his lips, before he finally responded in a sleep rough voice, “Hello Yuchan.”

It bubbled up quickly, the joy at hearing Seoho says his name for the first time. Something so much brighter than when Donghun had said it. It felt right, felt like it was something he had been waiting for. “Hello Seoho.”

* * *

When Yuchan wakes, he can feel Seoho’s hand in his hair and it makes it hard to want to get up. He twists his face into Seoho’s thigh, exhaling loudly as he soaks in the warmth of waking up next to him.

“I couldn’t take you to bed,” Seoho murmurs, fingers working through Yuchan’s hair, curving along his ear and smoothing along the back of his neck, before coming back up. Yuchan pushes himself up, careful not to set his hands down the papers scattered in front of Seoho. As soon as he’s up, Seoho leans into him, cheek resting against his shoulder and Yuchan can already hear the way his breath is getting quieter.

There’s a part of Yuchan that wants to tease him, to poke at how he could have taken him to bed if he wanted, but he lets it fade. He knows the ache of wanting to keep Seoho at his side some days, and he can’t make jokes about that, even if it would mean being able to pry the words directly from Seoho. Instead, he wraps his arm around Seoho’s waist and pulls him in closer, eyes on the papers in front of them. “I dreamt of you. I hope you’ll dream of me.”

“Mmm,” the soft exhale has Yuchan laughing as Seoho’s weight at his side gets heavier. “Hope so.”

The words are slurred, but Yuchan lets them play over in his head as he sits with Seoho at his side. It’s not nearly long enough, but Yuchan finally shifts and carefully keeps Seoho upright as he readjusts. It’s easy to get his arm under Seoho’s legs and shoulders, to pick him up and wander back to their bed.

Tucking Seoho under the sheets, Yuchan crouches down at the side of the bed, reaching out to push Seoho’s hair back behind his ear. _He’s pretty,_ Yuchan thinks, not for the first time. His eyelashes fan over the tops of his cheeks and his mouth is open the tiniest bit as he breathes softly. There’s no reaction as Yuchan traces his fingers over Seoho’s cheek and over his lips. Nothing as Yuchan stands back up, kissing his forehead, before leaving to go fall back into the spot Seoho had been sitting in earlier.

The papers scattered across the floor have him smiling as he crouches down, carefully picking up the ones that had his own hand scrawled across them in blue ink. He sorts through them, shuffling them back into order, before he carries them over to the dressers at the side and opens one of the drawers. He sets them on top of the pile of papers already sitting there, hands so gentle.

The rest of the papers he gathers, before taking a seat.

Seoho’s own hand is all over them and Yuchan smiles as he traces over the lines with his fingers. The nights are long and while Seoho’s never been one of many words when they’re awake together, he’s long since opened up in the letter he writes until sunrise. Letters and gifts that made them think of one another. Neither of them ever wakes up empty handed these days.

Yuchan reaches up, fingers catching against the pearlescent stone earrings that Seoho had left amongst the letters days ago. They’re cool under his fingers, so at odds with the warmth of the gold bangles he’s taken to making just to see the way they look against the skin of Seoho’s wrists. Little pieces of him forged into the bands that are as gold as his own robes.

His chest aches as he reads over the words, spiralling thoughts that Seoho has chosen to share with him. Silly little inconsequential observations of the night. Talk of how Youngjo visited and left star strung glitter across their floor that Seoho had had to sweep up. A small note halfway through about the treats Sehyoon had left them, and how he had enjoyed them. Things he had seen that he wanted to share with Yuchan despite him never being able to be awake for them.

Mostly, there is love.

Not blatantly, but Yuchan remembers how their letters at the start had been so simple and just to pass the time. Now though, it was sharing every piece of themselves, until it felt like that even though they were still separate beings destined to pass by each other, they breathed the same.

Yuchan is glad that no one visits him in the early hours of the day, that they give him the space to pour over the letters left by Seoho. That they let him work through the initial sadness that what they have built will always mostly be this. He always aches down to his bones, as he reads through the letters thrice, and starts his own. 

Today he won’t have guests, this is a fact he knows well. Today they are giving him more space, as they will tomorrow as well.

Yuchan picks up Seoho’s letters and carries them to the dresser, leaving them on the varnished top for now.

Today he won’t have time to write a letter in response, not like he normally would. 

Instead, he wanders back to where he had laid Seoho to bed earlier, and crawls around the other side to fall into the space behind him. He presses his nose to the back of Seoho’s neck and tries to hide his smile, because those rare days when sleep shakes them both out of her claws and allows them more than a moment together make it all worth it.

Eclipses are so rare and fleeting, and Yuchan normally spends his days counting down to the next one. It’s not the case, because he doesn’t have to. Not when he can feel it burning at his fingertips, thrumming as if to say _today, today, today._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
